In Darkness and In Light
by nollinostaglia
Summary: What if you could bring the world crumbling down into a hole of despair? What if you could lift the world into a time of enlightenment, and peace? The Twins have this power, unbeknownst to them each holds a key to the worlds fate. They can not stop it, they were brought to England so the order could protect them, but having harry tail them, turns out to set their destiny in motion


Diagon alley was bustling with excitement as usual around the time the school year starts, It had only been a year since the battle at Hogwarts, but repairs were going quite well, and everyone was just happy that the school had survived and harry defeated Voldemort. Talli was walking hand in hand with her twin Calli, They were transfer students from America, and were just absorbing how different the wizarding world was over here. They were going to Hogwarts this year because their father who was an architect in the wizard congress in America, was staying to help with repairs in diagon alley and some other smaller wizard villages. America hadn't been hit nearly as hard as England had. The girls were excited because hermione had written a book on the war and was reading it aloud at flourish and blotts, now if they could just find where that was. The girls had gotten all of their supplies, talli was becoming irritated with this man that had been following them, but she let it slide. Calli pointed to her right

"oh thank goodness we found it, I think were being followed." talli whispered,

calli shook her head and sighed "your so paranoid"

The order had asked harry to tail these two American girls, who they think may play a part in a new prophecy, so much so they were transferred to Hogwarts, under the impression that their father was needed to help with repairs. Harry was less then thrilled to have to tail two teenage girls, as most of them were self absorbed, and immature. Daigon alley is where he had started following them for about an hour studying their habits and trying to get down their looks. They were identical and very beautiful although he hated to admit that, ever since him and Ginny split he has been mad at the younger female population. They had beautiful bone structure and great symmetry in their face, they weren't skinny but they weren't fat, and both were very tan and very well endowed, not that that was important to the case just something harry amongst many other men that saw them noticed. Harry thankfully had an easy way of telling them apart, the one named talli had curly, waves of blonde hair hair that cascaded down her back, as well as piercing incredibly light green eyes. While Calli the second twin had long curly brown hair that was not as captivating as her sister's, her eyes on the other hand were the most intense blue harry had ever witnessed. Lost in his thoughts, he had misplaced the girls, great and it was only his first day of tracking them. He decided to go get a drink at floreans ice cream shop,he hadn't been there since his third year at Hogwarts, it was pretty untouched by damage. He sat in the darkest corner of the shop and began reading the daily prophet, unfortunately the war hadn't shut Rita skeeter up, she was still at it, today was a scandalous article about how snape had barley survived Voldemort's attack, and if him teaching was in the best interest of the children.

"you"

harry had gotten yanked by his robe and pulled into the alley, he was looking around for his captor, when he saw her green eyes and knew.

"look calm down, you don't understand, do you know who I am?" harry said in a stutter out of surprise.

Talli pulled down his hood and saw the scar, of course its harry potter how pompous of him, god in hermiones book he sounds so much better, more noble and nice. Not just a jerk, who follows young girls around

. "No I_ don't _understand, and your harry potter, so don't you have better things to do then trail me and my sister while we shop and be a pompous jerk?" Talli stared him down, waiting for a response, she was so mad, even more so that it was him, and he thinks he is some kind of king, newsflash a prophecy, good luck and great friends don't make you god.

He looked highly offended and opened his mouth to respond but couldn't seem to find the words. Finally after a solid five minutes he had come up with something "you don't know me, I am not pompous your just young and immature, now let me be on my way, or ill have you arrested for using magic outside of school" he was mad and talli loved it, but regardless she let him go and went to find calli to head home as school was in two days.

Okay guys so I know its kind of short

but I am still getting the feel for it and

I really would love some inspiration

and critique,thoughts, if you hate

it, or you love it or what not :)

3aj


End file.
